


Rose-scented

by SharpestRose



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestRose/pseuds/SharpestRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then they all lived happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose-scented

Lucy's gift is describing her siblings and their dear quirks in a warm and witty way. Tales of courting-letters sent to Susan, and wagers won by Peter.

She doesn't say that only one of them never wishes to try unicorn-riding, keeping instead to the same brown horse he has had since before they were crowned.

Nothing of his companions; usually haughty and rarely kind, rose-scented.

Queen Lucy the Valiant simply slips into her brother's rooms when he returns home with a split in his lip, curls at his side on the bed, and all she says is "Oh, Ed. Not again."


End file.
